oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Muramasa Masamune
| affiliation = Black Widow Pirates Gyokuto Dojo Gogyō Shizora-ryū (Exiled) Minamoto Clan (Former) | age = 55 | height = 207.26 cm | weight = 117.027 kg | occupation = ; ; ; ; | birthday = August 12th | status = Alive | relatives = Sumire (Wife) | residence = | alias = | bounty = At least: 112,500,000 | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Tsukuyomi" , is a pirate sailing throughout the , as a member of the Black Widow Pirates. He currently holds the position of Tsukuyomi within the Kamiumi. Being Tsukuyomi he is very present within the underworld mostly controlling sea stone exports. Masamune aside from being a very famous member of the Black Widow Pirates, is a very well known Blacksmith, one of the very best there is. He has gained notoriety through his homeland of due to his masterfully crafted weapons and gear. His style of smithing is very traditional, though he still uses modern metals and materials, which he acquires through his underworld connections. Masamune has crafted many legendary weapons and his blades are coveted across the ocean for there quality and strength, even creating the main weapon of his superior, Izanami. Masamune is a master of the Fire Melody within the martial art order named Gogyō Shizora-ryū. Gogyō Shizora-ryū is a legendary art, it is feared by many pirates and marines alike. His skills aren't limited to just Gogyō Shizora-ryū as he is a user of an abundance of other martial arts. In addition to his use of Martial arts, as well as being an expert user of , however, he is better versed in than in . Due to not being a devil fruit user, it opens him up to the use of sea stone weapons, of which he uses from time to time to combat those who control the powers of a devil fruit. Unknown to most Muramasa Masamune isn't his birth name, his real being Minamoto Yasuke, It had been changed as a way of denouncing his family and their name and striking out on his own, abandoning their idiotic and blind ideals. Apperance Masamune is a fairly tall man, standing at six foot eight inches. His height is only enhanced by his which he wears both in and out of combat. Masamune has a very lean and muscled physique, he works tirelessly to keep it that way. Masamune's training regime is meant not only to keep him strong but to keep him toned, ripped, and looking good. Masamune dons many battle scars, being a combat veteran having an abundance of scars can be inevitable at times. One of his most defining features is his long and what he calls voluminous hair. His hair for him is a sign of his strength, he has fought many a battle and not a hair on his head has been touched, his hair remains perfect and well tamed. Masamune is a very handsome man, he has very chisled features, he has no shortage of women and men admiring his looks. Whilst not in battle Masamune can seem very approachable and fun, he emanates an aura of kindness and warmth, but while in battle he can be terrifying and eliminate fear and bloodlust. Masamune's wardrobe consists of traditional Japanese garbs. He is mostly seen wearing his , He rarely wears anything else. His hair is mostly tied in a long ponytail, it shows it off while still keeping it out of his way in combat. Masamune is always seen carrying his blade, he is almost never seen without it. Masamune likes to stay battle ready so any alternate outfit he wears is suited for combat. The only other weapon Masamune is ever seen with is his . Despite being a very rowdy person and heavy drinker he tends to stay fairly clean, the only stains that are ever on his clothes are the blood of his enemies. Gallery MasamuneGallery1.png|Masamune's general appearance MasamuneGallery2|Masamune at age 30 MasamuneGallery3.jpg|Masamune at age 20 MasamuneGallery5.jpg|Masamune as a young boy and member of the Minamoto Clan MasamuneGallery6.jpg|Masamune training Personality Relationships Futomomo History Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Martial Arts & Sword Styles Melody of Fire Blacksmithing Expertise |literally meaning| "Melody of the Forge"}} Haki Equipment * Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Blacksmiths Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Humans Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Gogyō Shizora-ryū Users